Fixed Star
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: FF ChanBaek from Infinite's song, Fixed Star! ONESHOT! BL, ANGST, do not read if you not like it. RnR


FIXED STAR

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: BL. boyxboy, angst

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing ChanBaek mending gausah baca! Ini Angst dan SAD ENDING!

Ini dari true story, 99% dari true story, tapi bukan kisah ChanBaek loh yaaa! Dan buat yang bingung, yang dicetak miring+tebel, itu lirik lagunya, kalo yang miring doang itu Baekhyun monolog. Dari lagu Infinite – Fixed Star. HAPPY READING ALL!

_**Fixed Star**_

_**There must be some things I can't ever do  
like forgetting you**_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi saat mendengar bait pertama lagu Infinite itu diputar. Bayangannya melayang ke memori beberapa bulan lalu. Saat dia masih mudah bertemu seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, Chanyeol.

Waktu itu, tidak pernah terpikir oleh Baekhyun bahwa dia akan menyukai temannya itu. awalnya, dia menyukai seseorang lain di kelasnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai mengagumi Chanyeol, entah kenapa, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar, dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Itu sudah lama sekali.. sudah lama Baekhyun tak bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi melupakan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah bagi Baekhyun. Tidak jika kau terus mengingatnya setiap kali lagu ini diputar. Dalam kesempatan apapun, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengingat Chanyeol. Bagaiman bisa Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol, namja yang telah merebut hatinya?

_**I gave you too much of my heart, so much that  
it's almost pathetic**_

Menyedihkan, memang, perasaan itu terlalu dalam sampai Baekhyun kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol, seluruh hatinya. Dan kehilangan lebih banyak dari itu.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar dan Baekhyun tau, tapi bodohnya dia yang tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Dia ingat Chanyeol yang memulai semuanya, dia seperti sengaja mendekati Baekhyun tanpa tau apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Dia ingat bukan dia yang memulai semua ini.

Jika saja Chanyeol lebih peduli, harusnya tak ada cerita ini. Baekhyun rasa matanya mulai memanas, dan air mata itu mulai jatuh dari mata indahnya.

_**If I could turn back time  
I would do anything**_

Jika hari itu bisa diputar kembali. Baekhyun akan mengulang segalanya, perasaannya, senyumnya, tatapannya. Dia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun tau ini akan terjadi. Dia sangat tau. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di kelas musik itu hanya 3 kali dalam seminggu, hanya 3 jam dalam sekali pertemuan, dan kelas itu diadakan hanya setahun.

Baekhyun tidak tau dimana dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol selain di kelas musik. Karena memang tak ada jalan lain. Itupun kalau Chanyeol masuk, dia kadang-kadang absen dan membuat Baekhyun kesepian. Satu-satunya tempat dia menanyakan Chanyeol adalah temannya, Kris. Tapi apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan nanti jika Kris bertanya mengapa dia terus menanyakan Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun menceritakannya pada Kris. Dia tak punya keberanian sebesar itu.

_**Why didn't I think of something like this sooner (why not)  
These are all useless regrets  
because everything is over now**_

Baekhyun merasa bodoh, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia bahkan tau nama pacar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, namja imut dengan doe-eyes nya, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, dia rasa mereka sepadan. Hanya Kyungsoo lebih beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

Kenapa hal seperti ini tak pernah terpikir oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya? Waktu itu Baekhyun rasa, Chanyeol juga menyukainya. Dia tau dari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Dia tau dari sikap Chanyeol yang sangat perhatian padanya saja. Harusnya Baekhyun mengabaikan iu semua.

Tapi itu semua sudah tidak berarti, semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol sudah putus dengan Kyungsoo, tapi untuk apa? Baekhyun tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya, dia tak tau harus bagaimana.

_**Can I ever forget you  
Can I get through this alone  
Am I strong enough to endure this  
and not put my fallen tears to waste  
Can I try to smile  
It will take as long as the time that's already passed  
but I**_

Baekhyun tau, setelah kelas ini berakhir, dia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu Chanyeol. Tak akan ada lagi senyumnya, tak akan ada lagi tangan yang selalu menjahilinya, tak akan ada lagi perhatiannya. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Tapi hatinya lagi-lagi mengabaikan pikirannya. Dan Baekhyun malah megikuti kata hatinya itu.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Percuma, air matanya sia-sia. Air mata itu tak akan pernah mengubah keadaan seperti semula. Semuanya sudah percuma, apakah aku bisa bertahan seperti ini? Batin Baekhyun menjerit.

Tapi jawabannya adalah tidak. Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi dari pikirannya, dia tidak pernah sanggup menghadapi ini sendirian. Meskipun berapa kali Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum itu tak pernah secerah dulu lagi. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi Baekhyun.. tak tau kapan itu akan terjadi.

_**Why didn't you erase every trace of you  
So that it would be like nothing ever happened**_

Kenapa Chanyeol harus ada di hidupnya? Kenapa Chanyeol harus mendekatinya?! Tak taukah dia perasaan Baekhyun seperti apa? ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriakkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dihatinya kepada Chanyeol. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak mencoba untuk menyerah, dia tau dia salah, dia mungkin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol, dia terus mendekati Baekhyun. Kau tau kan tatapan orang yang menyayangimu kepadamu? Mengapa Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seperti itu.. apakah Chanyeol juga menyukai Baekhyun? Semuanya tak pernah bisa terjawab oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol selalu tampak malas jika membicarakan Kyungsoo, apa mereka terlibat pertengkaran? Tapi sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, Kyungsoo tampaknya bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Dia diam-diam mengikuti hubungan mereka. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun berharap mereka akan putus. Tidak. Meski mereka putus, apakah itu berarti Chanyeol akan menjadi pacarnya? Baekhyun rasa tidak.

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bersikap biasa saja pada Baekhyun, jika memang dia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Hati Baekhyun sakit mengetahui itu. Harusnya dia tak pernah mengenal Chanyeol, biar semuanya baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Tak seharusnya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti itu, tak ingatkah dia pada Kyungsoo? Bahkan saking dekatnya mereka, beberapa orang menyangka mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Tidak, aku bukan pacarnya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarnya.

Mungkin benar Chanyeol merasa bersalah, Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali menangkap matanya yang megisyaratkan penyesalan. Sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam. Dia tau dia menyakiti dua hati sekaligus.

_**I'm breathing, but I feel like I'm slowly dying (I think I am)**_

_Aku pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya. Beberapa bulan ini, aku terus saja memikirkannya. Aku tersenyum, tapi aku menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol.. memangnya kau ini siapa bisa membuatku begini.. kita bahkan tak terlalu saling mengenal.. tapi hatiku, tak pernah sejalan dengan pikiranku._

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Dia tertawa getir, dia rasa dia terlalu berlebihan, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin menjadi pacar Baekhyun. Tapi tak ada lagi yang seperti Chanyeol..

_**These are all useless regrets  
because everything is over now**_

Sekali lagi, semuanya sudah percuma. Chanyeol tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Jangankan Chanyeol, dengan Kris saja Baekhyun sudah putus hubungan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengetahui Chanyeol dari kejauhan, tanpa berani mendekat.

Bukannya mereka tidak bertukar nomor. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mengirim pesan padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun. Apa Baekhyun harus memulainya? Tapi Baekhyun tak berani. Andai saja dia berani mengirim pesan duluan pada Chanyeol. Bahkan, sampai Chanyeol mengganti nomornya. Baekhyun tertawa getir lagi. _Aku bahkan belum pernah mengirim pesan padanya.._

Tapi semuanya lagi-lagi percuma. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang.

_**Can I ever forget you  
Can I get through this alone  
Am I strong enough to endure this  
and not put my fallen tears to waste  
Can I try to smile  
It will take as long as the time that's already passed**_

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir mengingat semuanya, setelah beberapa bulan juga ternyata dia tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Tidak, tidak dan tidak untuk semuanya! Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan airmatanya! Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk mengatasi rasa sakit ini sendirian. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tidak ada.

Tak pernah ada satu kalimat cinta pun dari Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Okay, Baekhyun bisa mengerti karena Chanyeol sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Tapi, haruskah Chanyeol memberi perhatian lebih padanya? Wajarkah perhatian itu? jika Chanyeol menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Maka apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

"AAAHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, jadi teriakannya tidak begitu terdengar oleh yang lain. Dia frustasi, andai saja melupakan Chanyeol itu semudah dia membalikkan tangannya. Dia pasti tak akan mendengarkan lagu ini sekarang.

_**The memories are still piercing through me  
with sympathetic eyes**_

Semuanya masih terbayang jelas di benak Baekhyun. Saat pertama kali Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Rasanya semua begitu indah, begitu mudahnya membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta, dan begitu mudahnya juga membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

Mengingat semua itu hanya membawa air mata untuk Baekhyun, ini tak seharusnya terjadi, seharusnya aku mengabaikannya saja waktu itu, seharusnya aku tak perlu mendengar dan menganggap serius perkataannya, seharusnya aku tak pernah menatap matanya yang hanya membuatku semakin mencintainya, seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, seharunya aku tau bahwa Chanyeol hanya mempermainkanku. Dan banyak lagi seharusnya dalam pikiran Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi itu semua percuma.

_**My body is still thrashing in agony  
Maybe I can't do it  
I can't let you go**_

Andai Chanyeol tau perasaan Baekhyun, betapa menderitanya Baekhyun sekarang. Betapa Baekhyun ingin mengulang semuanya yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Betapa Baekhyun ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol tapi terhalang karena tidak berani dan takut Chanyeol menghindarinya setelah itu. Chanyeol, dia harusnya tau semua itu..

Mungkin Baekhyun akan terus begini.. dia tidak tau. Semenjak dia terakhir bertemu Chanyeol, tak ada lagi namja yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol, tak satupun yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat hanya dengan senyuman.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol.

_**I wonder if your mind is the same as mine  
I wonder if you're hurting alone**_

Apakah Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apakah Chanyeol juga berpikiran sama dengannya? Apakah Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya? Baekhyun masih terus menangis, dia takut Chanyeol juga merasakan yang sama dengannya. Biarlah dia saja yang merasakan ini. Chanyeol harus bahagia.

Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Mungkinkah dia merasa sakit seperti yang aku rasakan? Tapi itu mungkin saja hanya khayalan Baekhyun saja. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah memiliki cinta lain di hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terus saja mengharapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang Chanyeol rasakan padanya. Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun tapi dia tak mau memutuskan Kyungsoo? Bisa saja. Tapi siapa yang tau selain Chanyeol? Kris? Jika Kris tau, bagaimana Baekhyun akan menanyakannya?! Baekhyun hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja. Dan Baekhyun rasa itu cinta.

_**I must still be worrying about you  
I wonder if I've been erased from your mind**_

_**Erased forever**_

_Aku masih mencintainya. Aku tau aku masih mencintainya. Perasaan ini masih bertahan untuknya, aku masih menyayangimu, Chanyeol.. aku masih menyayangimu sampai aku khawatir padamu, aku takut kau terluka._

_Tapi apakah kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Mungkin tidak, mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang mengingatmu dengan tangisan, kenangan waktu itu._

_Mungkin semua itu tak berarti bagimu, aku tau aku hanya dipermainkan olehmu. Kau tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Kau harusnya melakukannya, Chanyeol, atau kau harusnya tak pernah mendekatiku. Hatiku ini rapuh dan mudah sekali jatuh cinta. Tapi sekalinya aku jatuh kepadamu, aku tak bisa bangkit lagi._

_Atau.. mungkin aku sudah tak ada lagi di pikiranmu, haha, mungkin aku hanya bagian dari masa lalumu yang tak penting untuk diingat lagi. Aku mungkin adalah bagian memorimu yang kau ingin hapus selamanya dari pikiranmu, yang tak akan pernah kau ingat lagi._

_**Should I just go and be erased forever?  
Honestly, I think that's what I'm afraid of more than saying goodbye**_

_Jika memang begitu.. harusnya aku juga melupakamu ya? harusnya aku juga tak perlu memikirkanmu lagi, harusnya aku melupakan perasaan bodoh ini padamu. Bukankah begitu? Haruskah aku pergi dari hidupmu selamanya?_

_Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, setidaknya memperbaiki apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tanpa kata-kata, aku tau kau menyesal. Aku ingat terakhir kali kau menjabat tanganku. Aku memaafkanmu Chanyeol.. tapi jika kau tidak menginginkan aku ada dalam hidupmu lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi saja._

_Tolong Chanyeol, jangan pernah lupakan aku… ingatlah aku sebagai salah satu temanmu. Aku takut sekali kau akan melupakanku selamanya. Aku lebih takut kau tidak mengenalku lagi dibanding harus berpisah denganmu.._

_Perasaan ini, biarlah aku pendam sendiri, meski aku tak tau kapan aku akan berdamai dengannya, tapi biarlah untuk saat ini aku masih menyayangimu. Semoga kau bahagia._

**END.**

Gimana gimana? Sorry ChanBaek atau ChanSoo shipper kalau kecewa. Loving U secepetnya diupdate^^ ditunggu reviewnya~


End file.
